dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadshot vs Widowmaker
Deadshot vs Widowmaker is the sayain Jedi's fourty-fourth DBX! Description DC COMICS VS OVER-WATCH! Which sharp shooter assassin with a large list of kills will get sniped out! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight! LOCATION STAR CITY Dead-shot lied on the edge of a roof with his massive sniper in his hand. The Assassin of DC Comics waited for his target Oliver Queen, Dead-shot was getting a massive paycheck to kill the Green Arrow. Suddenly a long black limo drove into the front of a crowd of paparazzi while light flashed around the area because of how many times the paparazzi were taking pictures. Dead-shot aimed his sniper at the back of Oliver's head when BANG! '''Oliver fell on his back as blood splatters on the ground. Dead-shot looked up from his gun confused because he knew he didn't do that, Suddenly he saw who killed Oliver atop of the building right beside him, The Assassin Widow-Maker. Dead-shot ran after the fleeing Widow-maker. Widow landed on a run down alley way, Suddenly she heard a noise and when she turned around she saw Dead-shot! '''Here we go! Dead-shot was the first to attack as he ran at Widow-maker while firing bullets at his opponent, In a flash Widow grabbed her two pistols and started firing at Dead-shot, The projectiles colliding in the air, cancelling each other out. Widow charged at Dead-shot like a bull and delivered a brutal and swift kick into Dead-shot's side causing him to wheeze loudly while he stumbled sideways to avoid another attack, Widow followed after Dead-shot and tried a swift kick to the side of her opponents head. Dead-shot barely covered his head with his wrist saving him from falling on his face. Dead-shot slammed a metal door open and ran in while Widow gave chase. Widow stopped and grabbed her Widow's kiss and aimed it at her opponent. '''BANG! '''Dead-shot was launched into a wall with great speed denting it. Widow walked over to the injured Dead-shot and aimed her Widow's kiss at the face of the Assassin from DC "Any last words" Widow-maker said in a supercilious way. Dead-shot looked down to Widow's feet and came up with what he was going to do, Dead-shot with all his strength slammed his heel right into Widow's tendon stunning her and leaving her open for a fully powered punch to her left cheek by Dead-shot making her drop the Widow's kiss. Dead-shot kept throwing punches to Widow's face making her stumble back each time she got hit, Dead-shot grabbed a pistol from the side of his belt and started firing at Widow first into her foot, then her leg and then finally fired into her stomach launching her. Dead-shot then pulled two Sig Saucers and aimed it at Widow and said "Bye Bye Sweetheart" Dead-shot then started firing at Widow who was somehow dodging each bullet like it was nothing. Widow ran out the door while Dead-shot was still trying to shoot her, Suddenly his two guns clicked signalling that there were no more bullets. Widow came rushing in with a stone in her hand, '''THUMP! '''Widow slammed the rock into the side of Dead-shot's head causing him to scream in pain as he clutched his bleeding head. Widow walked towards Dead-shot, Suddenly the Assassin of DC comics turned around and aimed his pistol at Window when suddenly Widow kicked Dead-shot right into his crotch making him fall on his knees while clutching his crotch. Widow kicked upward knocking him up and She raised her weapon and fired off a spray of bullets that pierced Shot's upper body. The villain yelled out in pain, before Widow rushed forward and kicked him in the chest, sending his dead corpse through a window. Conclusion And the winner is: Widow-maker! Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Gun Fights Category:The sayain jedi Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights